An unexpected guest
by SentaroKurosaki
Summary: It's in the middle of the night as Germany wakes up and hears noises coming from the kitchen. Instead of finding his brother he was "attacked" by an unknown person. AN: I edited the story a bit.
1. Our first night

AN: Hey to all of you dear readers! Just wanted to say that I update or more like edited the chapter a little bit….

Well I hope you still enjoy the story.

I own nothing but my weird thoughts and ideas.^^ 

An unexpected guest

Chapter 1

It was in the middle of the night as Germany heard noises coming from his kitchen. He groaned at the thought that maybe his brother was making a mess once again. And who was the lucky one to clean it up when he got up? Yeah right it's him. So even when he didn't mind cleaning in particular he wanted to give his brother a little lesson what it meant to clean all by himself. So Germany got out of his comfy bed and walked downstairs into his favorite place in the whole house well besides his room. A dim light was lighting up the room as he walked closer and took a look around the corner. God he should have been more careful, because the person in the kitchen wasn't the only one in the house that night. Some large but really soft hands wrapped themselves around Germany's eyes, making him growl slightly. "That's not fun-ah what ah no stop ah" was what Germany managed to say as his attacker started to kiss up and down his long neck. He wasn't prepared that something like that would happen in his house at such an unholy hour. "I ah I said stop it ah…AH!" he tried again to bring the mysterious guy to stop but it had quite the contrary effect and the attacker bite down this time getting some moans to escape Germany's well-formed lips. 

He felt his heart beat faster and faster now being totally sure that the person behind him was not his brother playing a trick on him. "W-who are you?" He asked feeling weak especially because of the fact that he let that person do such things to him without fighting back. He didn't know what it was actually but it made him want to feel that touch so badly. No! He shouldn't ….but stopping wasn't an option as well. Germany's attacker chuckled as he felt him being like butter in his hands and he was especially glad that Germany showed no sign of resisting him. "You have to find out for yourself." Was the answer Germany got from that strange guy. He felt a bit uneasy but at the same time that voice sounded so familiar, that little accent he know it but somehow he couldn't say who after all. The mysterious attacker chuckled again as he pulled one hand away from Germany's eyes just to bring it back up and replace both his hands with a blindfold. "What the- what are you doing to me?" Germany asked panicked as he felt the cold silk smoothly against his hot skin. It somehow felt really good not just the silk but the whole situation. If he only knew who that guy was letting him feel that way. 

"Couch" was said demandingly from the stranger behind Germany and the latter didn't had a chance complaining as he was a bit roughly turned around and then giving a soft push. Ludwig groaned but started walking anyways. He couldn't see a thing but that wasn't really a problem as he knew his house very well. He was standing in front of the couch and thought about escaping but before he could run he was pushed to his knee and the attacker sat himself on the dark blue couch right in front of the German man. Some chuckled were heard from another direction and Germany knew those for sure. "What! Brother stop laughing and help me!" He growled but soon after he finished talking his brother was gone and left him with the man that probably was going to steal his virginity. "Why are you doing this? What have I done that you do that to me?" Germany almost whined as he was really frustrated not to see nor know who the one was that sat in front of him. "Oh I'll deflower you my dear~" was the answer which was combined with a chuckled that send shivers down Ludwig's spine. 

He knew that asking won't bring him very far so he waited what would happen next. "Be a good boy and open your mouth wide." His attacker said after a zipping sound and some rustling was heard. Ludwig gulped as he could imagine what was going to happen next and he wished he didn't have waited but knocked his attacker down and run away. Well he tried it now but he just hit his head against the couch and felt kinda dizzy afterwards. The stranger chuckled once again but then pulled him up and seemingly in his lap. "Oh why did you hurt yourself mon chéri~" asked the man sounding really worried especially as he saw a red mark forming at Germany's forehead. Ludwig's eyes widened as he heard that as finally he knew who "attacked" him. "F-France?" He asked still a bit surprised to find the Frenchman doing such weird things especially when he always thought that Francis hated him. "Aw seems like I was found out after all." He said and leaned in to kiss Ludwig's red forehead softly. "B-but why? Don't you hate me?" "Oh non mon chéri~ I never could hate such a cute boy like you~ Are you disgusted to find out it's me?" Germany thought, while blushing at the comment about him being cute, before he then shook his head no. "Well nein I'm not. I'm just surprised. Why didn't you just approach me in a normal way?" He asked feeling really happy that it was France out of all people that could have shown up here. 

Francis smiled really wide as he heard Germany's answer and kissed his lips very carefully as if he was still a bit scared Germany would push him away and say he didn't want him. "Oh well I was scared you would be disgusted and didn't want to be with me…..so I asked Gil for help and he came up with this plan. You're not mad at me, now are you?" Francis asked tilting his head slightly as he looked a bit worried at Germany who just shook his head again. "I see. Well seems like we pretty much thought the same. Nein I'm not mad ….I-I actually kinda like it and I'm really glad it's you. But could you please take off the blindfold now?" Ludwig answered chuckling softly as he stretched out his arms to hug France. The latter smirked and hugged Germany back as he leaned in to whisper in his ear. "Hm…..No. Let's continue where we left of." He chuckled before nibbling on the Germans ear and then kissed his way down to the place where he bite down before. France sucked on it some more as he wanted to draw more of those sweet moans from his beloved Ludwig, which immediately came and made him want to make sweet love to his new love. 

Francis was really turned on seeing his Germany sitting in his lap, moaning in pleasure while holding on to him so dearly. "Mon dieu Germany! You're too cute for your own good. Please let me make love to you." He whispered in between sucks and licks on the now purplish place on Germany's neck. France felt his pants tighten and moaned as his hardened cock was already in one line with Ludwig's ass. He just couldn't stop himself from pressing his hips up to rub his cock against that fantastically formed butt, he admired for such a long time now. "I want you Ludwig! Right now!" France said and leaned in to kiss Ludwig who blushed more and more at the things that happen right now. "Ah F-Francis I….I want you too. P-please…" Germany said moaning while he pushed his hips down to meet France's thrusts. "Please what?" France chuckled as he gave another quick kiss to the German's cheek. Ludwig growled in return as his cheeks turned an almost unhealthy kind of red. "P-Please make….make l-l-l-love t-to…to me." He finally stuttered out while softly glaring at his new lover and grinding his hips harshly down on the other man's lap. 

They now moaned in unison and France got even harder as he felt the need to push Germany down and fuck him senseless. "Here or your bed?" He asked as he pulled away from a kiss they just shared. Ludwig panted and had to get some air in his lungs before answering. "I-I would prefer my b-b-bed ….because of Gilbert." France nodded even when he couldn't see it because of the blindfold and then picked his cute Germany up to carry him bridal style upstairs. "Whoa Francis what are you doing? Put me down I can walk on my own." Ludwig protested and squirmed a bit but France just chuckle and only put him down as they were in Germany's bedroom and that only on the comfy bed. "Alright let's get started mon chéri" he whispered and finally pulled the blindfold off to look at Germany's beautiful blue eyes that now hold so much love in them. Love, that was only meant for him and no one else. Francis felt like the happiest man alive and he wanted to show his beloved one how much he loved him back. 

Germany was already lying on the bed so it was easy for France to climb on top of him and take the control. He was actually quite surprised the other nation didn't mind being the submissive one. "Too many clothes!" Francis growled and glared at the shirt and shorts that Ludwig wore as well as the clothes that he was clad in. The German could just chuckle and took of his own shirt then reached for Francis' "Well we can quickly change that~" he said in a husky tone and after getting France free from his shirt he let his hands rub down his chest and stomach to his trousers, which he very slowly opened. 

France at the mean time moaned at the soft touches he felt and growled at the long time his new lover needed to open his pants. "God do it faster." He demanded and Germany complied while chuckling and as he finally had them open Francis got up and pulled them, as well as his underwear, down showing his quite impressive hard cock. He sighed as some cold ear hit his hot flesh and he then looked at Germany and glared at the shorts he was still wearing. "No we only have to get them off~" Francis said and smirked as he laid back down and started to kiss Ludwig softly but slowly getting more and more passionately and let his hands run up and down on the other's chest, he loved the perfectly build chest of Ludwig it was muscular but not too muscular. He then broke the kiss and slowly kissed down from Ludwig's cheek to his neck and then going further down to Ludwig's nipples as he kissed them and sucked on each of them as he first sucked on the left nipple before going to the right, nipple making them rock hard as he goes down while letting his tongue swirl around Ludwig's navel as he gave a kiss there too before slowly going down more. Grabbing the boxers with his teeth he pulled them down expertly. 

Germany was panting heavily already as he got turned on by France's action. The Frenchman then stood up to take in the view in front of him. "You're really cute mon chéri. I love you and your sexy body." He purred and chuckled softly as he saw the German blush deeply red. "I-I'm not cute and now get back here! ….I-I love you too" said Ludwig and smiled as he felt so happy to be finally with the man the loved for so long but was too scared to admit his feelings to. That love was also a reason why the fights lasted so long he thought if he couldn't be with him in a normal way he wanted to at least see him and the fights were a good possibility and well his former boss wanted those fights anyways. But having his dream come true to peacefully be with France just was the best thing that could have ever happened to him. 

France chuckled and laid down on top of him again. "Oh you should look at you. That cute blush the way you look so dreamy. Ah you're really adorable and cute and sweet and *sigh* I'm just so glad to be the one to see that side of you mon chéri!" He replied and leaned in to kiss Ludwig softly on those already swollen lips of his beloved one. Germany couldn't really say a thing against it especially as his mouth was blocked by the other man. France soon deepened the kiss as he licked the other nation's lips and entered his mouth as soon as his lips parted. The sweet taste he found there surprised him somewhat as he thought the German's mouth tastes like beer or maybe sausages but apparently his cheri has a sweet tooth. "See even your kisses taste so sweet mon chéri" France said chuckling as he then started to rub his hands up and down Germany's chest and especially at his nipples. The only thing Ludwig could do right now was moaning and squirming under his lovers touch but soon he got inpatient. "Oh please France f-fuck me already" He begged as he bucked his hips up to make his point as clear as possible. France smirked and didn't wait any longer. "Alright mon chéri~ But I don't want to hurt you so preparation is still needed" he replied and grabbed the lube that was in his pants pocket then slicked his finger up. 

He grabbed Germany's legs and pulled them up slightly and told him to hold them like that as he worked one finger inside. Ludwig hissed slightly at the intrusion but soon relaxed as he felt how gentile France was. Francis smiled and kisses Germany softly to distract him as he added a second finger and soon after that the third was added. He smirked as Germany more and more melted and moaned at the pleasure France was giving to him. "Oh god France t-that feels so great" moaned Ludwig and Francis replied with a dirty smirk "Oh just wait when you feel the real thing" Just at the thought of finally having France inside of him made Germany moan and squirm even more than ever before. "Oh yes please Francis I-I want you inside of me" the addressed man smiled and didn't let him get that told another time as he then pulled out his finger with a pop sound the slicked his own cock up. He then looked at Germany and slowly thrust inside of him moaning at the tight heat that surrounded his hard cock. "Ah Luddy you're so tight …I love it~" he moaned and started thrusting carefully after Germany gave him a nod to go on. France smirked as he started thrusting faster and made the other moan even more. "Ah Francis I-I love you….. it f-feels so….so g-great" He whispered while starting to let his hand wander up and down Francis chest. "Yeah! I love you so very much my cheri." whispered the Frenchman back taking Ludwig's cock into his hand and pumped it in time with his thrusts. 

The German bite his bottom lip as he feels his orgasm approach and at the point when he couldn't hold it any longer in he shouted Francis name while spraying his cum all over his lover's hand and both their stomachs. France felt the hot walls around him tighten even more and after just a few more thrust he came inside of his German lover as he too screamed his name in pleasure. So just as they finished they heard a familiar chuckle coming from the surprisingly open door. "Oh the awesome me knew you would get laid sooner or later West! I'm glad it's Francis actually well he's better than that Italian idiot and way better as that creepy Russian bastard." Ludwig's brother, Gilbert said and smirked like he was the one who made everything work out as it did. Germany just sighed and didn't even give a thought about his brother as he turned around and just cuddled up to France who had already laid down next to him. "Ich liebe dich Francis" whispered Ludwig as he was slowly drifting off to sleep. France smiled and turned around a bit gave his lover a good night kiss and then fell asleep but not before whispering. "I love you too Ludwig~" 

For those who don't speak German or French:

Nein - no

mon chéri - my darling

mon dieu - my god

Ich liebe dich - I love you

AN: I hope you enjoyed it!


	2. We won't be late!

Hey guys I hope you like the second chapter just as much as the first one^^ well then have fun reading it

and still Hetalia is not mine only my own weird thoughts^^ 

Chapter 2: We won't be late

It was already broad day light as France awoke from his sleep. At first he didn't open his eyes and just rolled over thinking that he would find his lover there to just keep cuddling in bed for a little while longer. But there was no one beside him. Francis groaned slightly as he carefully opened his eyes hoping that last night wasn't just one of his dreams. A relieved sigh passed his lips as he saw that at least this wasn't his own bed and that there was the nice scent he knew was Germany's. A smile spread on his lips as he heard some noises coming from the kitchen downstairs. "I'm coming mon cheri." he whispered and didn't even thought about putting at least some underwear on as he was used to walk around without wearing anything.

"Good morning Luddy~ did you sleep well?" He asked as he walked into the kitchen on his toes so he could sneak up on Germany from behind and hug him. It worked because Ludwig was so absorbed in his cooking he didn't hear the other nation enter the room. He even jumped slightly at the sudden contact and the voice next to his ear. His cheeks turned red softly as he turned around in Francis' embrace. "Good morning Francis. Um yeah I slept really well how about you?" France chuckled as Ludwig had answered him and leaned in to kiss those pinkish lips that just wanted to be kissed. "I slept very well next to you my love...When is the breakfast ready?" He replied smiling a very charming smile and kissing Germany's flushed red cheeks. "Oh well in 5 minutes I guess. Um you can take a shower afterwards oh and please put at least your shorts on." Ludwig said blushing even more as Francis backed off a bit and he saw that the other was well…. just naked. France smirked and wriggled his eyebrow. "Aw but don't you like the view you get? Oh and about that shower…let's take one together. We got a meeting today so we should get ready in time so it's faster if we shower together, right mon cheri?" He suggested with a wink making Germany blush even more but Ludwig agreed to him anyways thinking that it would be really nice to take a shower with his new lover and he didn't wanting to be late to today's meeting.

The breakfast was finished and they sat in silent as Germany was too embarrassed to talk and France didn't want to upset Germany as he knew how easily that happened. Also that silent had something nice because it seemed they didn't need words to know what the other felt at the moment. France chuckled at the thought and reached out his hand to grab Ludwig's and squeeze it softly. The latter looked finally up as he felt the warmth rising up his hand to his arm and straight to his heart. A blush enveloped Germany's face as their eyes met but he quickly pulled his hand away and got up to clean the dishes. "Um you can already go to the bath room. I'll be there in a minute." Ludwig said his face still colored in a pink that resembled the cherry blossoms that bloomed in Japan.

Again France chuckled and followed Germany to the sink to hug him from behind. "Alright I'll wait on you, my love." Whispered Francis into his German lover's ear before giving it a soft lick then quickly walk away. It was a good idea because Germany whirled around and he had a frying pan in his hand that would have collided with France' head hadn't he run off before.

Germany sighed once again as he quickly finished washing the last dish and after putting everything away walked upstairs to his bath room. He heard some chuckling coming from inside making him kind of not want to enter. Slowly he stretched out his hand to grab the door handle as the door suddenly sprung open on his own. Well not quite on his on because France was the one opening it. As soon as he saw Germany standing there with a flushed face and with his hand still stretched out he smiled and quickly grabbed said hand to pull his lover inside. "Now let's get you out of those clothes, shall we~?" France cooed as he locked the door then looked over to Germany, who stood in the middle of the crammed bath room like he didn't knew what he was supposed to do. Luckily Francis knew oh to well what to do right now. He slowly approached the German man like a wild animal his prey. He even wore a smirk that definitely said nothing good well at least nothing good for Ludwig. As they now stood face to face Francis laid his hands on both sides of Ludwig's face to pull him in for a soft kiss. After yesterday's tough night he wanted it to be a bit more gentile now. France knew that Germany liked it both ways so he planned on finding the perfect way between rough and gentile for today.

The kiss didn't last long as France started to pepper Ludwig with thousands of butterfly light kisses all over his face and then down to his neck. The way he did made Germany's knees go weak and some soft whimpers escape his pinkish lips. Francis was obviously pleased with the outcome as he softly bit down on Germany's neck to draw more of those delicious whimpers and moans from Ludwig. And it indeed worked with every nip France did Germany moaned in return sometimes loud sometimes it's more of a groan or a squeak. But every time he heard those little submissive sounds his cock stiffened more and more. Francis loved Germany and he knew who to get the other to want this just as badly, just as much as he wanted it right now. But first those clothes had to disappear. So he tugged at Ludwig's shirt with a slight growl, signaling him to take it off now. Germany obeyed immediately and even took off his other clothing as well. France smirked as he saw the obedience Ludwig showed only to him and it was a great turn on as well. Germany blushed a lot as he realized how hard Francis already was and that he was slightly getting hard too.

"F-F-F-France….we really should s-s-shower now or we will be l-l-l-late." Germany stuttered having the feeling that Francis won't let him off that easy. France was in the mood for sex and when he was like that he'll does everything to get what he wants. And what he wants is Germany and that right NOW in THAT shower. Ludwig couldn't really complain nor make him stop especially not when he felt the same. Ludwig just wanted this as much as France. The Frenchman smirked as he saw the pretty blush enveloping Germany's face and the way he seemed to give in to him. "Well then let's get inside~ I. Love. You." Francis whispered softly inside Germany's ear pointing out the last three words then walking over to the shower while pulling Germany with him. The latter squeaked softly as he was moved so suddenly.

Francis closed the doors of the shower behind them then quickly turning it on. "Ah~ that feels great doesn't it my love?" France asked chuckling softly as he started rubbing up and down Germany's abs. Germany blushed as a moaned escaped him once again. He actually was not sure if Francis meant the hot water enveloping their bodies or the way he touched him. But either way it felt so damn good and Germany started to think about asking France to do it right here but he was too embarrassed to do that now. "I love your moans mon cheri. Let me hear more of them." France cooed as he slung his arms around Ludwig and brought them closed together while softly grabbing Germany's firm buttocks.

Francis massaged it as he then leaned in to kiss and suck at his lover's neck again. More and more moans came from Germany as finally France's patience is wearing thin and he quickly turns him around to push the German against the cold tiled shower wall. "God, Luddy! Do you turn me on that much on purpose? I'm sorry if it hurts now but I can't wait any longer." France says his voice slightly strained as his fingers already work on Ludwig's rear to stretch it. It probably wasn't stretched enough but like he said all his patience was gone so he pulled out all his fingers and entered Germany in one swift motion.

Ludwig hissed in pain but soon the pleasure started to build up as France thrust in and out of him. The latter actually felt a bit more restrained now that he could feel the velvet heat around him. "Ah so tight and hot. Luddy I love you~" Francis moaned as he started to tweak already hard nipples while sucking on the German's neck. Who in return gave him the sexiest and cutest moans he ever heard. He thrust harder and deeper as he bends Germany more over who was already at the verge of coming. "I-I …Love you too….ah…P-please touch me there. I-I can't….I want to cum p-please." Germany moaned and gasped pushing back with every thrust he received from the Frenchman. He felt so amazing. "W-where should I touch you~?" France asked smirking widely as he stopped thrusting for a moment. He loved to tease the other nation he could do that all day long. "My..…ah my cock! Touch it. Verdammt." Germany groaned as he kept pushing his hips up and he growled softly as he wanted Francis to keep going. The latter smirked even more if that was possible and started thrusting again picking up speed pretty fast at the same time he took Germany in his hands and pumped him at the same speed. "Ah! Ja Francis!~." Germany moans loudly as he finally came all over the shower wall. His inner walls contract so deliciously around France who after a few more thrusts came as well while moaning Germany's name just as loud. "Ah L-Ludwig!~"

They both pant as it took them a while to catch their breath again. As their breathing finally evened Germany was the first one to leave the shower. He instinctively looked at the clock and gasped. "No! We are way too late. Damn you France!" Germany growled with a towel around his hips as he glared at the other nation who got out the shower with a smirk glued to his face. "Well then we can just stay at home, right?" Francis said as he hugged Germany from behind and kissed his neck softly. Ludwig just sighed as a reply and as he felt the pain rise in his bottom he hissed slightly but shook his head. "N-No, that's impossible. Today's meeting is really important. We have to get there NOW!" Ludwig growled slightly as he still glared at the other man. Well maybe they would be late but they would at least attend the summit.

For those who can't speak German/French:

mon cheri - my darling

Ja - yes

Verdammt - damn

AN:I'll finally decided to write a third chapter and it probably is there soon. Still I hope you liked my little shitty written story. I think there should be more with this pairing they're just really cute together^^ Well see ya~


	3. I'm sorry

Chapter 3: I'm sorry

Germany sighed as him and France were dressed and got in the car to get to the world summit. This shower took up more time than he like but it wasn't like he could change that now anyways. So instead of being in a bad mood the German man concentrated on the meeting's topic: 'International Relations'. 'Was this some kind of joke?' Ludwig wondered but then shook his head this summit had nothing to do with what he was doing with the French man.

Finally the two men arrived at the meeting room and entered. All eyes were directed at them. Germany gulped as nervousness arose inside him. But he tried to play it off. "We are very sorry for being late but France's car was stuck so I had to get him and we ended up being late." The blond man explained thinking of this lie on their way here. It maybe not have been the best one but at least it seemed somewhat logically.  
>So without further questions the meeting went on like nothing had ever happened. Also for a moment Germany forgot about the events that occurred yesterday night and this morning. But only for a very short moment since Francis was sitting right next to him and wasn't concentrating on the meeting but instead on the German's body. Now and then the Frenchman's hand would find its way on Ludwig's leg sliding up and down the limb.<p>

Mostly Germany would just brush the other man's hand away but one time he was actually so absorbed into a discussion that Francis used the opportunity to grab the man's fly and pull it down. He couldn't help but smirk. The German's serious face was always a great turn on for him especially when he knew that he was able to turn this stoic expression into a helpless blushing mess. So slipping his fingers underneath the fabric of the German's trousers Francis stroked the still sleeping little Germany.

Feeling blood rushing south Germany's concentration crumbled and his eyes feel on the source of what distracted him. Glaring at the Frenchman the blond tried to get the other's hand off of him. But it was harder as it would seem. "Alright that's it for today!" yelled America as he grabbed his things and left the meeting before anyone else even stood up. Quickly the room was empty, well almost. Germany and France were still in their former positions. "What about having some fun? Right here and now?" Francis asked his face close to Ludwig's ear to whisper in his most seductive voice. While he did so a cold shiver run down the latter's back. "F-forget it." Germany replied with a frown. Seriously what did that stupid pervert think he was doing? Finally pushing Francis' hand off Ludwig got up and left the room slightly pissed.

Not understanding what just happened France sat in the room for a little while longer looking at his hands. Did he do something wrong? He felt tears welling up in his eyes. Damn he had to make up with Germany. Partly jumping up from his seat France ran after the taller man. He had to catch up, he had to apologize….he couldn't lose him now that he finally got him.

Ludwig had calmed down slightly as he exited the building and breathed some fresh air. It started to rain. Germany stopped and looked up at the sky. Was he too harsh? Shaking his head the blond made a step forward but he couldn't go very far since his right arm was grabbed and he was pulled back. Pulled against the chest of a sobbing Frenchman. "I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. I need you. I need you so badly, more than anything else." He pressed out between sniffling and whimpering sounds. Germany was surprised to see the other man like this. Was this still the pervy France he knew? Sighing softly Ludwig hugged the other blond and leaned in to kiss his cheek. "I forgive you. I love you." He whispered into France ear. He didn't want to see him so sad. It broke his heart to watch him and besides that it wasn't that of a big deal anyways. "I-I love you too." Francis whispered back his tears drying as a small smile appeared on his lips. "I think I deserve a little something for this, oui?" The Frenchman added a smirk making its way on his lips and his eyes sparkling with something Germany not quite understood but he knew that this probably won't be to his liking. Well at least France didn't seem to be sad anymore.

The German was pulled back inside the building. "Since it's raining we should stay inside, non?" France said holding tightly onto Ludwig's hand as he dragged him along. Honestly the German had never gone in this direction they headed now. "W-where are we going to?" Germany asked his voice uncertain and shaking softly as he felt nervous once again. "Oh it's a surprise." Francis replied chuckling as he turned a corner than stopped. It seemed they arrived. Before them was a big green door. Quickly the Frenchman opened it and got inside after pushing Germany in first. It was dark especially after France closed the door behind himself. No light source could be seen anywhere. Germany felt sweat run down his forehead. He never felt so nervous before not even during war times.

"C-can't you switch on a l-light?" Ludwig asked hoping to lift some of the tension when he could see what was in this room. "Oh but that would ruin all the fun~ So non. But I am sure you will enjoy it mon chéri." Francis chuckled as he stood behind the anxious German and pulled him into his arms. Slowly one of his hands unbuttoned the other man's jacket and shirt before it slide underneath the fabric along the German's upper body. Those abs felt so nice underneath his fingers. France's head rested on Ludwig's shoulder. The Frenchman started to purr as he continued touching his lover. "I love you~" He whispered before bitting down on the German's neck he already knew a few sweet spots and attacked them mercilessly. German bit his own bottom lip harder each time he felt surges of pleasure run through his body. At some point he couldn't hold his desire back anymore and let our a cute moan.

"Now that's what I waited for~" Francis chuckled as he suddenly let go of the German man, whose knees had gone weak and without the support he sunk to the floor panting softly. He felt cold from the loss of body heat from the other. His heart was pounding as he thought about what was going to happen. Germany got more and more nervous the more time passed. "W-what are you doing?" He asked his voice still shaky. No reply. Ludwig frowned as he tried to get up and surprisingly he did stand up properly even though his legs still felt slightly wobbly. The man tried to make out where France possibly could have gone to but he still couldn't see anything.

Footsteps were heard coming closer to where the German stood. Right afterwards Germany felt his hand being grabbed and he was pulled along once more. He was silent though hoping to end this 'game'. Instead he was stripped off his jacket and shirt then got pushed forward against a cold and hard surface while his butt stood out. "Now don't be nervous. It will be a lot of fun~" France said finally breaking the heavy silence. Germany gulped as he felt his hands being tied to the top of whatever he was leaning on. "S-stop it." Ludwig mumbled his face flushed red and his heart pounding even louder. Even though he wouldn't admit it he liked this kind of situation.

Francis chuckled and pressed against the German's back. "Now, now be a good boy and let me pleasure you~" France whispered seductively into the other's ear. Soft nibbles followed right afterwards. Germany moaned quietly. His nervousness seemed to have disappeared instead he felt nosy about what was going to happen next. Just then the Frenchman finally switched on a light even though it wasn't much it gave the Germany an expression of where he was at. Even though he still couldn't see much since he was hold against the metallic board in front of him. Pressing further against the man's backside France rolled his hips. Pushing his already hard member against Ludwig's firm butt. Oh what a heavenly feeling. Germany moaned again as he felt this.

Chuckling Francis let his hands roaming over the other man's body. It was so muscular and well shaped. A smirk appeared on the Frenchman's lips as he tweaked Ludwig's nipples. Again moans spilled from the German's lips while his face showed pure bliss. A hand wandered lower opening Germany's pants and push them down. Clothes were so annoying sometimes. Francis bit down once more at the German's delicious neck. He would give him pleasure but also punish him.

Letting go of Germany again Francis looked to his right. There was a little table with all different supplies on it. He grabbed a long black whip with a smirk appearing on his lips. "Germany was very mean today, non?" He said before rubbing the man's butt with his free hand. Oh this will be a lot of fun~ Not wanting to wait for an answer or anything else France retreated his hand before hitting the soft flesh with the whip. A echo of a loud gasping German filled the dark room as well as Francis' chuckling. "Meanies have to be punished, non?" He asked again as the next hit came. Not leaving Ludwig time to protest he hit his butt again and again. He sometimes stopped and rubbed the slightly bruised and red flesh. Not wanting to hurt it too bad after all.

German whimpered with every spank he received. It hurt yet still he couldn't stop himself from wanting more. It felt good. Francis noticed how much Germany seemed to enjoy this punishment. "Oh what a bad boy you are. You shouldn't enjoy it...Oh but maybe I just have to punish you harder~" France cooed putting away the whip and rummaging around for something else. Soon he found what he was looking for. "Alright let's see how you like this~" The Frenchman whispered liking the German's ear teasingly while he spread his butt cheeks. Slowly he pressed a finger against the still tight entrance. Ludwig sucked in a breath as the first finger entered him. France rubbed the man's back as he began to thrust his finger in and pull it back out several times before adding a second one. He scissored his digits spreading the tight entrance. After a while a third finger made it's way in with the other two spreading the German even even wider.

"Now this should do~" France mumbled chuckled as he retreated his finger which earned him a disappointed moan from the German. But right after this Francis filled the emptiness with a nice little toy. Pushing it in steadily Germany moaned with ever centimeter that entered him. France's smirk widened as the vibrator was fully inside Ludwig and he switched it on. Germany bit his bottom lip as he felt the vibration surge through his whole body. "N-nein, p-pull it out...b-bitte..." Ludwig begged the feeling to much for him to bear. Hid prostrate was touched with every movement of the toy and would make his hard member spurt precum. Though he wouldn't last any longer like this. "N-nein...please I...I'll come..." Germany's moaned as tears gather in his eyes. France is enjoying the show as he leans in pressing himself against the blond man. "You don't want to come yet?" He asked and got a short nod from Germany as a reply. Smirking France slipped a cock ring over the German's member. "Alright then~" Francis cooed before leaning back again to enjoy the view a bit longer but not before turning up the intensity of the vibrator.

Germany moaned uncontrolled as his hips and legs started to shake. It was too much for him he couldn't anymore. Now though he couldn't come because of the ring. He cursed himself underneath his breath he should have known that it was a bad thing to say. "S-stop I-I can't...I can't anymore!" Ludwig screamed through out moans and gasps. He was at his end his orgasm seemed to be there but he couldn't release it. "F-Francis...I-I'm sorry ...just p-please s-stop it." He kept on begging his whole body shaking and trembling. France chuckled and turned off the vibrator.

"Alright~ Now tell me what do you want mon chéri?" The Frenchman whispered into Germany's ear as he slowly pulled out the toy drawing once more a moan from the German's lips. "I-I want to release...I-I want you." He replied blushing madly but his brain didn't seem to care about what he was saying he rather care about letting out the pressure that had gathered. "I love to make your wish come true~" France said smirking while opening his pants. He was achingly hard himself. Watching his beloved Ludwig in such a situation was a great turn on. It was also very hard to hold back and not jump him right away.

Leaning a bit closer France whispered once more into Ludwig's ear. "Je t'aime~" Germany blushed once more as he replied. "Ich liebe dich auch." With this words Francis pushed himself inside the still spread entrance of Ludwig. Oh how he loved the feeling of hotness around his hard member. Not being able to hold back any longer France began to thrust hard and fast into the German, which moaned in response. Together they moaned as France reached around and started to stroke the still very sensitive cock of Ludwig. "A-ah no..." the latter groaned wriggling around underneath the Frenchman. Francis only chuckled and quickened his thrust as he felt that he was close.  
>Shortly before he came he pulled off the cock ring which made Germany moan louder than ever before and finally finding the opportunity to let his orgasm free. He came a lot, spraying it over the metal board in front of him. At the same time he tightened up slightly which gave France the final push and made him come inside the German while moaning out his name in pleasure.<p>

Panting France pulled out and kissed his lover's cheek. Only then he realized that Ludwig had passed out and fell asleep. Chuckling softly the Frenchman freed him from the ropes and carried him to a nearby bed, where he laid both of them down and fell asleep as well. What a blissful day~ Now there was only to hope for more to come.

* * *

><p>AN: Oh my it's finally done. Sorry that it took me so long to finish this. Also I am sorry Germany I made you go through a lot here...Anyways I hoped you enjoyed reading this.<p>

For those who don't know French/German:

oui - yes

non - no

nein - no

Je t'aime. - I love you.

Ich liebe dich auch. - I love you too.

mon chéri - my darling

bitte - please


End file.
